


Santa Baby

by AriadneEurydice



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneEurydice/pseuds/AriadneEurydice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lmao sorry about the name. Leader-Jasmine from Tumblr suggested "Paul wearing a santa hat and Ash wearing a "I was so good, Santa came twice" shirt. Here you go- some smuts for everyone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to hell for te sins I commit

He should have noticed the look in Ash's eyes- It wasn't until Ash pulled him into their bedroom and pushed him down on the bed that he understood- he untied his sweatpants as Ash crawled onto the bed, that same look in his eyes, he looked- _dangerous._

Ash grinned when Paul hurriedly pulled down his pants, Ash's knee came to rest on the other side of Paul's hips as Ash leaned down enough for Paul to sit up and kiss Ash on the mouth before Ash made his way down.

Paul groaned as Ash pushed up his tank top- pressing kisses to the line of hair that connected his bellybutton to his crotch. Paul could feel Ash's smile when he pressed a light kiss to his hipbone, his hips lifting as Ash's hands ran up his thighs.

And then he could feel Ash's hot breath against his cock, his soft hands gripping the skin lightly. Paul sat up on his elbows and watched as Ash grinned up at him, licking the head lightly, sending a jolt of pleasure through Paul's thighs up to his shoulders. "Tease-" Paul muttered,

"Only for you." Ash laughed, somehow keeping the sexy atmosphere even with his bright laugh.

Paul groaned as Ash took him into his mouth, his cheeks turning red as he pulled up, and went back down again. Paul did everything in his power to let Ash have this and not thrust up into Ash's mouth.

Ash came up for air, breathing heavily, his eyes a bit glassy, a trail of spit connecting his mouth with Paul's cock.

Ash was smiling again, stroking Paul a little rough, his thumb rubbing against the slit- the way he knew Paul liked it.

Paul groaned again when Ash moved back down, moaning as he worked his way down, very much pleased with himself when he felt Paul's fingers curl in his hair.

Paul let go and fell back down onto the mattress, trying his best to not just buck his hips into Ash's waiting mouth, and Ash only went faster, his thumbs caressing his balls, testing give when he squeezed just the tiniest bit before pulling off of Paul once again, his chest heaving and his lips a deep red.

Paul moans as Ash sits between his thighs, stroking Paul with both hands now, Paul bites his lip as Ash spits onto him for more glide. "You're so good at this," He groans as he thrusts his hips into Ash's palms, "why are you so good at this?"

"I guess I just know you that well." Ash grins, rubbing his thumb over the head, pressing down as he drags it down to the ridge. Paul groans as he thrusts his hips up one last time, spilling himself in Ash's palms.

Ash grinned as Paul's thighs quivered. "Oh yeah- that's it." Ash whispered, pulling his hand up to his face and began licking his fingers clean. 

"Damn-" Paul groaned as he watched Ash stand and move to their dresser and pull out a bottle of lube. Paul caught it in his hand as Ash stood at the foot of the bed, pulling down his shorts before climbing back into bed and on top of Paul. 

"Come then, get it up again!" Ash whined,

"Way ahead of ya," Paul groaned as Ash ground his hips down gently before Paul lubed himself up, giving a generous amount as he brought himself back up to full mast. 

Paul brought his knees up as Ash positioned himself and sat back down, both of them groaning. Paul grabbed onto Ash's hips as Ash leaned forward, adjusting himself before he began moving his hips. 

Ash moaned quietly as he begin moving faster, his hands on Paul's chest, giving him leverage. 

Paul groaned and began thrusting upwards, meeting Ash roughly and the room echoed the sound of their hips meeting again and again. Ash sat up and pulled off his shirt, his hips jerking when Paul rolled them over so that Ash was on his back. 

Ash moaned louder as Paul began stroking him, softly and slower compared to his hips- he didn't know what to pay attention to as Paul leaned down and kissed him, moaning into his mouth as Ash's tongue met his.

Ash cried out minutes later, his body trembling beneath Paul's as his back arched upwards as he came hard. Seconds later Paul's hips still, accidentally biting down on Ash's bottom lip as he came, his grip on Ash's hips enough to bruise. 

"I'm sorry." Paul mumbled as he pulled away and ran his thumb over Ash's lip tenderly. 

"S'ok." Ash said, kissing Paul once more before he rolled off the bed and made his way to the bathroom, coming back only seconds later to throw a hot wet towel towards Paul, who caught it and cleaned himself up. 

Paul heard the shower turn on as he pulled the strings tight on his waistband.

* * *

Minutes later he stood in the kitchen, mixing the hot chocolate with a spoon before he turned off the heat and poured himself a mug and then poured Ash's and stuck it in the microwave. 

He sat down on the couch and blew gently at the hot liquid as he turned on the tv, flipping through the channels lazily, nothing on except for Christmas programs. 

He saw Ash's reflection in the tv, "I made hot chocolate- microwave." He said, putting on a Marvel movie. 

"Thanks!" Ash answered, his mug clinking against the glass bottom as he pulled it out. He watched Ash shut off the kitchen light, his bare feet pattering against the linoleum. 

Paul looked up when Ash set his mug down next to his own and pulled on a scratchy hat onto his head. He pulled it off and looked at it, rolling his eyes when he realized it was a Santa hat. 

But then Ash grabbed his cup again and stood in front of him, raising his brow.

Paul laughed a bit and pulled the hat back on, adjusting it so it didn't feel so itchy and laughed when Ash smiled and held out his sweater, he couldn't exactly see what was embroi- _oh-_

He hears a little click as Ash pressed on the hem of the sweater and suddenly _'I was so good, Santa came twice!'_ flashed in red and green across Ash's torso. He laughed as he realized Ash's joke. 

"I knew it would be funny enough!" Ash laughed as he sat down, Paul's hand came up and Ash cuddled beneath it.

They sipped their chocolate as they watched Obadiah Stane paralyze Tony and steal his arc reactor.


End file.
